The Happy Breakup
by bookwormgirl92
Summary: Draco and Hermione are both Heads. Set after the 7th book, and every one has come back to school. Draco stumbles upon an interesting sight and worries that it will break Hermione's heart, but is surprised when she jumps for joy at the news.


_A/N: This is my first story on here so I hope you enjoy it :D As always I own nothing but the story idea which I share with my best friend werewolfgirl136, who helped right the ending of this story!_ _Constructive criticism is appreciated but please be nice!_

The happy break up

Draco

It all began one day during winter break. For once I was alone. Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise had all gone home for the holidays along with practically all the other Slytherins. I walked the halls trying to find something to do. I turned the corner and began walking down the hall that would lead me to the kitchens. But I stopped when I heard two voices. Looking down the corridor I saw the weasel with a girl, I couldn't make out who it was though. Then I realized they were making out. This made me assume it was Hermione the head girl to my head boy. But then she turned and I realized I was looking at a blonde chubby girl. That definitely was not the Hermione I knew. It soon clicked in my head that he was cheating on the Gryffindor princess, the prettiest girl in our year. At this realization I ran. I ran straight to the Head dorms. When I reached the portrait that lead to our dorms I yelled the password and frightened the little girl who stood in the portrait. The portrait swung open and I bolted in. I was about to scream for Hermione when I saw her sleeping on the couch. She looked so peaceful and angelic. Her hair was covering her face, she was curled up in a ball, she was using her hands as a pillow and her book lay open on her chest. That was the moment I realized, that I Draco Malfoy, Slytherin prince had fallen for bookworm, Gryffindor princess, Hermione Granger. The couch she was lying on was very small and I was concerned she might fall off. So I picked her up and carried her up stairs. I was about to go to her room when I remembered that I needed a password to open her door. So I brought her to my room instead. I set her on my bed momentarily forgetting why I bolted up here in the first place. About two hours later she finally woke up.

"Draco? Where am I?" She sat up and looked at me with her gorgeous honey colored eyes.

"You fell asleep downstairs and I didn't want you to fall off the couch, so I brought you up here." I looked around my room that back to her mesmerizing eyes.

"Oh…..well…. Thank you. I must have been more tired than I realized." She yawned then stretched.

"Hermione I have something to tell you." I looked at her seriously.

"Sure Draco, go ahead." She smiled at me and I felt my heart melt.

"This is really hard for me to say." I looked down to avoid her eyes.

"Draco what's wrong? Are you ok?" She looked truly concerned.

"No it's not about me, it's about you." I said looking down again.

"What about me? Draco just tell me!" She was getting angry now.

"Fine I…I saw Ron kissing another girl."

I expected her to yell, cry, jump up and run from the room dramatically. But when I looked up I was surprised to see a smile on her beautiful lips.

"Why are you smiling? I just told you that you're boyfriends cheating on you!"

"This is great news! That's why I'm smiling!" She got up and began pacing around my room.

"Wait I'm confused why is this good news?" I got up and leaned against my wall.

"I've wanted to break up with Ron for awhile now! But I didn't have a good reason!" She started pacing faster and I was worried she'd make a ditch in my floor.

"Well why did you want to break up with him?" I was very curious because they seemed to be the perfect couple.

"Well to be honest I fell for someone else." She stopped pacing and sat back down on my bed. I felt my throat get dry as I attempted to speak.

"Oh that's nice, who is he?" I sat down next to her.

"I'll tell you after I break up with Ron. Meet me in the common room at 8 o'clock. Ok?" She looked up at me hopefully.

"Sure 'Mione I'll be there." I smiled at her.

"Ok well dress nice! We'll have a celebration!" She got up and walked to the door.

"Ok I'll get drinks and food too."

"Ok sounds good! Bye Draco!" She practically flew out of my room. I collapsed on the bed, the rolled over and checked the time. It was 6:30; I had an hour and a half to get everything ready for my celebration with my love Hermione.

Hermione

I ran to the Gryffindor common room excited with the news that Draco gave me. I finally had a reason to break up with Ron. I could finally tell Draco that he's the one I want to be with. I finally reached the portrait of the fat lady and gave her the password. I walked in and instantly found the two people I needed to talk to. Which wasn't hard since their red hair can be seen from miles away.

"Hi Hermione, where have you been?" said Ginny, my best friend.

"I fell asleep reading a book again. Hey Gin, can I talk to Ron? I'll meet you up in your room in a bit." I looked at her and gave her the "it's going to be awkward" look.

"Ok 'Mione see you in a bit." I watched her run up the stairs, and then I turned to Ron.

"What's up 'Mione?" He said while looking at me innocently.

"We're over Ron." I said calmly. He looked up at me shocked.

"What?" He looked dumbfounded.

"You heard me, I'm breaking up with you, you and I are no longer together, is that simple enough for you to understand?" I was being mean and it was fun.

"Why are you breaking up with me?" He looked hurt, but I could tell he was faking it.

"Well typically I break up with someone when I find out their cheating on me Ronald." I was so calm I even scared myself.

"What? I'm not…." He began but I cut him off.  
>"Don't even try Ronald, I'm not in the mood for your lies right now." I said. He looked at me with sad eyes.<p>

"I've wanted to break up with you for awhile but I didn't have a good enough reason. You see Ronald I've fallen for someone else. He's sweet and kind and cares about me a lot." I looked him straight in the eye and I could see he was getting angry because his face started matching his hair!

"Yeah right like you found anyone! You're such a stuck-up know-it-all! You never leave the library and if you do your head is in a book! It's no wonder I turned to someone else! I rarely see you! Just don't come crawling back to me when you remember that this guy is all in your head!" He was fuming mad at this point and I couldn't help but laugh at him!

"Well Ronald last time I checked Draco Malfoy was a real guy, well at least the last time he carried me up the stairs to his room. His muscles sure felt real against my body. Yeah I'm pretty sure he's real!" I stared him right in the eye and he seemed to falter. It was then that I walked past him and headed for the stairs. "

You'll be back Hermione!" He yelled after me.

"Yeah ok Ronald, why don't you hold your breath till I come back to you!" I laughed then continued up the stairs.

When I reached Ginny's dorm there were clothes everywhere, it looked like a tornado had run through there. Apparently she hadn't noticed me enter either because she was still throwing clothes everywhere and hitting me in the face with them!

"Ginny!" I yelled at the closet.

"Who's the guy?" I heard a voice say from inside the closet.

"What?" I asked very confused. Suddenly Ginny walked out of the closet with a pile of clothes in her arms.

"The guy you dumped my brother for. Who is he?" She looked at me like I was stupid. "

How did you know I broke up with Ron for another guy?" I asked looking at her like she was a scary monster.

"Oh please it was so obvious! I mean you didn't hang out with us as much, you suddenly had a lot of homework to do, and you started needing naps!" Ginny said like it was so obvious.

"The only thing I don't know is who the guy is!" Ginny looked at me like she was on the tips of her toes.

"Draco Malfoy" I said and looked down. I expected a scream, an "I hate you, get out of here" something, but all she said was

"Oh! That changes everything!" and dived back into her closet. I sat on her bed and waited to see if she would come up for air. Finally she came out holding something green and silky looking.

"Try it on! Now! Go!"

She handed me the garment and pushed me into the bathroom. It turns out it was a dress, the most gorgeous dress I had ever seen. It was a dark, emerald green color, it flowed all the way to ground and hugged all of my curves. It was a halter top with a low respectable V neck, the back was a corset lace up that was very complicated but very beautiful. I walked out of the bathroom and Ginny's mouth dropped.

"You look gorgeous! I am amazing!" She said as she walked around me in circles. I grabbed her shoulders and made her stop in front of me.

"Ok Ginny you're making me dizzy." I looked at the clock next to her bed, it was 7:30!

"Ginny I have to be back at the dorm in a half hour!" I said, she suddenly stopped looking me up and down.

"What? You should have told me that earlier, I would have made the break up go faster! Ugh if only my brother wasn't such a drama king! Ok no time to cry over spilt milk now, sit in the stool by the mirror and don't move!" she ran to the bathroom and I hear stuff being grabbed, dropped, opened and pushed around. Then she came running out again and began attacking my hair. Twenty minutes later, my hair was tame and my make up was perfect.

"You look gorgeous!" Ginny said with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you so much Ginny!" I got up and hugged her. Then with one final glance in the mirror I walked out of the room and down the stairs. Luckily no one was in the common room and I was able to make it to the portrait with no delay.

I rushed down the hallway and up two flights of stairs as fast as my high heels and floor length dress would allow. About ten minutes later I reached the heads portrait and said the password. When I walked in I was blown away. The common room looked like a dream. There were candles everywhere and soft music playing, the couches were gone and were replaced by a table set for two, which had rose petals and candles on it as well. I looked around till I noticed Draco. He looked amazing. He was wearing a white button up shirt and black pants, his hair was messy and fell over his gorgeous blue grey eyes. I couldn't stop staring at him. Then he turned and finally noticed me.

Draco

I had everything set up and the common room looked perfect. It was almost 8 so I decided to throw some rose petals around. I was throwing the last little bit in my hands on the counter when I heard the portrait click closed. I turned around and nearly fell on the floor at the sight that was in front of me. Hermione looked dropped dead gorgeous! Her hair was down and slightly curly and framed her face perfectly. She had make-up on but you could hardly tell. But the dress she was wearing was what caught my attention the most. It fit her like a glove, it was beautiful and just added on reasons why I loved her so much. I walked up to her and grabbed her hand. I could tell she was speechless and I smirked that I, Draco Malfoy, made Hermione Granger speechless. I lead her to the table and pulled out a chair for her. She sat down and then said thank you. I sat across from her and finally she spoke.

"Draco this looks amazing! I can't believe you put so much work into this! I am blow away by this room!" She looked me straight in the eye and smiled.

"Well this room looks like the shrieking shack compared to you. You look absolutely gorgeous." I said smiling. She blushed slightly. We ate dinner then sat by the fire talking for awhile. We were discussing the Weasleys burrow when I remembered why we were here in the first place.

"'Mione, while I love having this conversation with you. Who is it that you like?" I asked her, not wanting to meet her gaze. I heard her giggle so I looked up and she had a large grin on her face.

"You didn't figure it out?" She asked me looking at me like I was silly.

"No…..I didn't figure it out…" I said looking at her questionably.

"Wow no wonder I beat you in every class!" She laughed .

"I'm sorry I don't mean to laugh at you. But I assumed that you would know that I like you! I spend so much time with you and I leave my friends early just to see your face." She had stopped laughing at me and was looking at me with complete seriousness.

"I know we've been enemies since first year but everything just feels right when I'm with you."

I couldn't keep the smile off my face when she said that. I leaned down and kissed her.

"Hermione? Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked when we pulled apart.

"I would love to Draco."

**The next day**

I was the luckiest guy in the world to be able to walk into the Great Hall holding Hermione's hand. The second we walked in the hall went silent. People had just gotten use to us not hating each other so it was a major shock to them to see that we were a couple now. I started toward the Slytherin table, but got pulled in the opposite direction by Hermione. She was heading toward the Gryffindor table where I saw the Weaselette smiling and waving us over. I noticed that in the path to her, we would have to pass by the weasel. I had no idea what Hermione had seen in him. His mouth was hanging open and I had to look away from the half chewed _something_ inside or else I was afraid of losing my appetite. With my eyes looking somewhere, anywhere, else I was surprised when Hermione suddenly stopped in front of her pathetic ex.

"I told you he was real." She said with a Slytherin smirk that made my insides swell with pride. Then she did something that surprised even me. She kissed me. When we pulled away it was my turn to smirk at Weasley. "Thanks for making the biggest mistake of your life, because it gave me a chance to realize what my future looks like."Her


End file.
